Espectro en el espejo
by andrew81
Summary: El ritual debía llevarse a cabo en medio de la total oscuridad de la noche y estando a solas así que Rei decidió esperar a que esa condición se diera... apagó todas las luces, encendió una vela y se encerró en el baño del primer piso el cual carecía de cualquier ventana por donde pudiera entrar alguna luz... H&M leyenda urbana para quienes gustan de lo sobrenatural:v


**Espectro en el espejo**

Pocas cosa del mundo cotidiano guardan tanta relación con el mundo de los espíritus como los espejos; a través del tiempo muchos pueblos han identificado la imagen que estos objetos nos devuelven, con el alma humana, de esto deriva la costumbre de tapar todos los espejos que se encuentran cerca de una persona agonizante para evitar que su espíritu cuando abandone el cuerpo quede atrapado en ellos.

Cuenta el mito que para llamar el espíritu de Michiru hay que pararse frente a un espejo y decir nueve veces su nombre. Todos saben que hacer esto es muy peligrosos igualmente muchos deciden intentarlo

Una de las personas que decidió correr ese riesgo fue una adolescente de catorce años llamada Rei.

Rei se encontraba con sus amigas hablando de historias, de leyendas, de mitos y en medio de lo que hablaban surgió la historia de Michiru.

Debatiendo acerca de esa chica, surgió la pregunta de si alguna de ellas se atrevería a llamarla. Rei, al no querer quedar como una cobarde acepto y hacerlo.

El ritual debía llevarse a cabo en medio de la total oscuridad de la noche y estando a solas así que Rei decidió esperar a que esa condición se diera. En efecto aquel viernes su padre trabajaría hasta tarde su madre saldría con algunas amigas y su hermana aprovechó para fugarse con su novio. Rei apagó todas las luces, encendió una vela y se encerró en el baño del primer piso el cual carecía de cualquier ventana por donde pudiera entrar alguna luz y allí, frente al espejo pausadamente dijo… Michiru, Michiru, Mic… hasta completar las nueve veces, pero cuando terminó el ritual para invocarle no sucedió nada.

Esa noche para ella fue larga, no pudo dormir bien incluso imaginó sentir susurros cerca de su oído, quizás una respiración en su cuello, se sintió asustada pero a pesar de ello aún no sucedió nada.

A la mañana siguiente Rei continuaba con la misma sensación ese vacío que la mantenía alerta. Por alguna razón al ir al baño para tomar la acostumbrada ducha, no quiso mirar al espejo a pesar de que no era el mismo cuarto de baño en el que había hecho el ritual pero pronto se dio cuenta que era inevitable hacerlo si quería arreglarse un poco para ir al instituto, entonces fue cuando la vio. Había una persona… una mujer pálida cubierta de sangre y con una mirada siniestra, por supuesto Rei al ver esto gritó y salió corriendo de allí, todos en la casa se dieron cuenta de ello pero no contó nada a su familia, buscó a sus amigas para decirles lo sucedido y cuando volvió a casa ya no había nada pero al fijarse un poco más como cuando alguien escribe sobre un cristal empañado por el vapor pudo distinguir las palabras ( soy Michiru no debiste haberme llamado) desde ese día Rei la sigue viendo en cualquier espejo u objeto que produzca algún reflejo, es por esto que hoy en día está recluida en un psiquiátrico y continúa afirmando que aquella mujer la persigue.

Todos saben que Michiru aparece en los espejos pero… ¿quién es esta mujer?

Algunos dicen que Michiru comenzó a aparecer después de una sesión de tabla ouija llevada a cabo por unos adolescentes que no supieron cerrar correctamente el ritual sacando a Michiru de su reposo dejándola atrapada en los espejos y enojada por ello. Otros dicen que se trata de una joven enferma que fue enterrada viva cuya alma al no saber que había fallecido regreso a su casa y al querer encontrar su reflejo en un espejo quedó atrapada en él, dándose cuenta de lo sucedido.

Pero la historia que encontrarán en las siguientes líneas es quizás la explica mejor quién era esta joven y por qué terminó buscando venganza desde los espejos.

Se dice que hace un largo tiempo dos jóvenes de quince años, Michiru y Haruka, dándose cuenta de que nunca habían tenido un novio, que nunca se habían enamorado decidieron hacer un pacto el cual decía que si dentro de los próximos tres años ninguna de ellas conocía a algún chico, entregarían sus vidas al servicio religioso. Haruka aceptó pensando que con el tiempo esta promesa que hizo a su amiga se iba a olvidar. Fue así que pasaron tres años y ninguna de las dos tuvo ningún novio, entonces Haruka se vio obligada a cumplir aquel pacto pues Michiru una joven terca, decidida a cumplir lo que piensa y lo que promete, se llevó a su amiga hasta el convento. Las monjas allí, no vieron mayor impedimento para recibirlas, más bien les pareció interesante incluso inspirador el que dos jóvenes se vieran tan convencidas de querer entregar su vida al servicio de la comunidad y por supuesto de Dios, se convencieron más aún de que había sido un acierto al ver la forma en que tan fácilmente se adaptaron a las reglas y el modo de aquel convento.

Como era de esperarse el espíritu libre y rebelde típico de cualquier adolescente comenzó a manifestarse, tantas reglas y sumisión sólo las sofocaba, las dos chicas empezaron a sentir que realmente aquella no había sido la mejor decisión que aquel no era realmente su mundo pero ese mismo espíritu rebelde, volátil y conflictivo no les permita aceptar su error y continuaron allí. Quizás lo único bueno que habían logrado durante aquel tiempo era apreciar aquella vida que tuvieron antes, sus familias, sus aventuras, amigos y demás… las jóvenes estaban cerca de abandonar aquella vida de privaciones de claustro, esta vez parecían realmente decididas a hacerlo de no ser porque de pronto aparece Elsa, una joven de veintiún años, huérfana, que había sido criada por las monjas de aquel lugar. Cuando Michiru y Haruka vieron a esta joven quedaron encantadas con ella como si hubiera sido amor a primera vista por parte de las dos. Haruka le dijo a su amiga que estaba enamorada de Elsa y Michiru sentía exactamente lo mismo pero no se lo dijo a su amiga para evitar alguna situación que pudiera afectar su amistad.

Pasaron los días y Haruka realmente sentía algo, perseguía constantemente a Elsa pero ella no parecía tener algún interés en la joven novicia hasta que en una ocasión en un pasillo a la vista de un crucifijo Haruka consigue arrancarle un beso, sin duda aquel fue realmente un triunfo para la joven y esa misma noche decidió buscar a Elsa para tratar de profundizar la relación. Buscó por todos lados pero no la encuentra finalmente va al cuarto de su amiga, abre la puerta y allí ve a la mujer que tanto le gustaba haciendo el amor con Michiru… nadie podría imaginar el dolor que sintió Haruka al encontrar a su gran amor y a su mejor amiga en la cama, se quedó allí por un momento tratando de asimilar lo que ocurría y pronto su dolor se convirtió en odio, un odio que se podía ver a través de sus ojos y sin decir nada salió corriendo, Michiru de inmediato se viste y sale en busca de su amiga trata de explicar, de pedir perdón pero es inútil Haruka no quiere escuchar nada. Michiru pensó que era mejor esperar un poco a que se calmara para poder hablar con ella y tratar de salvar su amistad. Pasada la media noche Haruka llena de dolor y de ira, entró a la habitación de Michiru con unas tijeras en la mano un leve sonido saco a la joven de su sueño pero fue demasiado tarde para reaccionar Haruka clavó las tijeras en su pecho una, dos, tres… repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez hasta completar nueve veces cuando se detuvo y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, entró en pánico miró a su alrededor temerosa de que alguien pudiera haberlas escuchado pero el único testigo era un espejo ensangrentado por la violencia de aquel acto de locura… Aprovechado la oscuridad de la noche llevó el cuerpo al enorme jardín del convento en donde finalmente lo enterró después trato de limpiar cualquier rastro de lo que había hecho tal fue el afán de esconder lo sucedido que olvidó por completo sacar las tijeras que aún estaban clavadas en el torso de Michiru.

Al día siguiente Elsa avergonzada por su conducta y sin tener idea de lo que había sucedido decide abandonar el convento, la desaparición de Michiru fue tomada como algo natural por las monjas quizás al igual que muchas otras decidió abandonar los hábitos quizás decidió irse con Elsa pero nunca se les pasó por la mente que algo malo hubiera podido sucederle lo que para Haruka fue perfecto pues nadie sospecharía de ella, el tiempo pasó y para poder acallar su culpa tal vez a manera de penitencia Haruka decidió consagrar definitivamente su vida al servicio de Dios pensando que de esa manera borraría las imágenes de aquel terrible asesinato pero ella no contaba con que poco después Michiru regresaría de la muerte buscando venganza.

Pasaban los días las semanas incluso los meses para Haruka. Sabiendo en donde yacía el cuerpo de su amiga, el peso, la culpa de lo que había hecho se hacía cada vez más grande y justo el día que se cumplió un año de la muerte de su amiga pidió que la dejaran descansar sin ser molestada en su habitación aludiendo que estaba enferma, pasó el día rezando pidiendo perdón por su pecado recordando cada macabro detalle, al caer la noche no pudo conciliar el sueño y cerca de la hora en que murió Michiru, Haruka se sorprendió al ver una figura en medio de la oscuridad lentamente se levantó y se acercó a ella preguntándose cómo no había notado aquello en todo el día era una manta negra que cubría algo, haló de ella y se encuentra con aquel espejo, el mismo que fue testigo de lo que había hecho, las manchas de sangre aún estaban en él. De pronto en el reflejo aparece Michiru detrás de ella con las tijeras aún clavadas, Haruka da la vuelta para comprobar lo que veía pero no hay nadie de nuevo mira el reflejo y su amiga sigue allí de hecho comienza a acercarse a ella con esa misma mirada de odio que le habían dedicado al ser asesinada, sonriendo macabramente, entonces saca las tijeras de su pecho, la sangre parece brotar aún de ella, sale del espejo y las clava en pecho el de Haruka… y así, finalmente se puede decir que se hizo justicia a ella misma, pero cuando alguien muere de una forma tan violenta e irracional el espíritu difícilmente puede alcanzar la paz y menos cuando ha quedado atrapado entre este mundo y el otro, en el reino, de los espejos.

Es por esto que Michiru aún hoy sigue buscando venganza desde estos objetos así que ten cuidado de pronunciar su nombre frente a ellos.

* * *

¿Demasiado gore?

No creo, personalmente me gustan este tipo de historias y de H&M no se encuentran muchas es por eso que decidí hacer un alto en el camino y publicar algo diferente aunque fuera pequeño; como siempre los invito a dejar sus valiosas reseñas, no importa que se les ocurra, quejas, una palabra de afecto, correcciones, un chiste, un insulto, jajaja anímense no se contengan. En fin, gracias a todos por su lectura y hasta pronto ;) 3


End file.
